BEFORE IT EVEN BEGUN
by blackknight291
Summary: The hospital bed. A white ceiling. Upon awakening, OC MAIN CHARACTER, will need to find her position in an unfamiliar place. Will search for the missing pieces of her heart. Konoha Reconstruction. DON'T own this (forgot disclaimer). DID this because...I LOVE UCHIHA ITACHI...


**Naruto Before it Even Begun**

**SETTING: **End of Naruto. Reconstructed Konoha.

**Bknight**: OC exist.

There wasn't anything else the 19 year old blond female could remember except a face of a young man. The focus of her amethyst colored eyes was the blank plain ceiling of the room. She did not need anyone to tell her that she is in a hospital; medication scent lingers in the air. She could feel the warmth from the sun entering her room through the open window.

'_Who are you?' _She asked no one in particular. She hears the door creak open, enters the room was a woman holding a pig and a blond haired woman with a mark on the forehead. She sat up, her eyes focused on the women.

"Looks like you are looking good." The blond woman declared.

"Yes…" she softly replied. "So… WHO are you?"

The women stare at the young female blankly.

"You don't know?" the brown haired woman stutters, disbelief in her eyes. She turned her gaze to her blond companion.

"? Should I?" the blond sitting on bed threw a question back.

"Do you know WHO you are?" the blond woman asked.

The young female frowns. "Of course I-" She stopped, deep in thought. _'Wait… Seriously? I can't recall anything?' _She gave an upturned look at the women, "Do you know who I am?"

"Kozue Yuki." The blond woman breathes. "That's what we learned. You are a travelling mercenary." She glanced at her companion.

The brown haired woman nodded. "Uhmmm… You were alone when we found you. We also found some of your companions. Sadly most have passed away. In your group there are only four of you surviving."

'_Mercenary? Me?' _the female, Kozue Yuki bewildered by what she heard. Her memory remains dark except a young man's face.

"Still can't remember?" the blond woman asked.

Kozue Yuki shook her head. "By the way, you haven't said your names yet. How will I address you?"

The women introduced themselves. Shizune and Tsunade. They shared other details like where the hospital Kozue Yuki is at confined.

"I'm feeling a bit better." Kozue Yuki declared. "If you don't mind, let me meet my COMPANION."

Tsunade agreed, relieved to Shizune the task of escorting Kozue.

Kozue Yuki met her so-called COMPANION, still she could not recall anything. She returns to her room quietly.

"Rest a bit more." Shizune suggested. "Your memory loss isn't a permanent thing anyway."

Kozue Yuki nodded agreeing that rest is just what she needs to have her memories returned.

At night, Kozue Yuki awakens. She sat up puzzled at her sudden night wake up call. She guessed that whatever the case is, her body remembers something. She sneaks out the hospital, walks alone avoiding people. Her feet led her to a riverside; saw signs of someone must have used the place as training ground. _'? Why did I just think of that?'_ She shrugged her thoughts as to why TRAINING had been that comes to her mind, walked around a bit. She felt something missing as she continues to walk, and then caught on somebody training. She watched quietly; caught on what she felt could be missing. She moved her body, imitating the

Kozue Yuki managed a full body recovery, her memory slightly recovered. Her companion suggested that she rest more before they continue their travels.

"We don't mind." Tsunade voiced as Kozue and her companions approached Konoha Hokage.

"You can assign us ANY missions to repay our debts." One of Kozue Yuki's companions voiced. "We are also in need to earn money for travels."

Tsunade did not see any problems allowing the mercenary group to take on some jobs.

Kozue Yuki exempted in taking jobs in the meantime tours the Konoha village on her free time. Walking one day at the streets, she saw a face that she had remembered first. She ran after the figure, pulled the arm of the person. Tears formed in her eyes, a smile on her face.

"What?" the person stare back blankly at Kozue Yuki, puzzled and a who-are-you expression.

Kozue Yuki suddenly wrapped her arms around the person, mutters. "I finally found you…"

"Wait a minute!" the person looked at Kozue Yuki's relaxed face.

Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino happen to walk by saw Uchiha Sasuke with a female embracing the only remaining Uchiha.

"What are you doing in broad daylight?" Inuzuka Kiba scowls, envies Uchiha Sasuke having a woman to embrace.

"That's bad Sasuke!" Uzumaki frowns, also feeling envious.

"I don't know this woman!" Uchiha Sasuke voiced.

Kozue Yuki released Uchiha Sasuke, take a good look at the male she embraced; stares. She managed to return to her senses, mutters. "You are not him…"

Uchiha Sasuke stares at the female, did not hear her muttering.

"Ah! I remember!" Uzumaki Naruto points a finger to the female busy drying her tears away. "You are the one who was rescued by Shikamaru and company!"

Kozue Yuki faced the group, apologizes for her behavior.

"Did you mistake him for someone?" Aburame Shino curious at the sudden turn of the female's behavior.

Kozue Yuki tensed, forced a smile. "He looked a bit similar to him."

Uzumaki Naruto did not fail not to notice the forlorn way of answering even though hidden by a smile. "So neechan, what's your name?"

"Kozue Yuki."Kozue Yuki introduced herself. "I'm staying at Konoha until ALL my memories return. It won't take long anymore though."She kept a smile plastered on her face.

Uzumaki Naruto and introduced themselves.

"You are looking for someone you say…" Uzumaki Naruto voiced. "Why don't we help you?"

"Yeah… Maybe your memory will return faster." Inuzuka Kiba agrees.

"No thank you." Kozue Yuki clearly declines the offer. "I would like to do it on my own. That's what I feel anyway." She excused herself, took leave letting the males be together.

"I'll see you guys later." Uzumaki Naruto bid farewell, follows after Kozue Yuki. His instincts telling him that he should stay with her for a while.

Kozue Yuki walks at the street with no precise destination. She could feel Uzumaki Naruto's presence clearly following her. She stopped walking, turned and faced the male blond. "Uhmmm… Do you need something with me? You can walk with me rather than follow me."

Uzumaki Naruto stood, stares blankly at the female. _'Hmmm… I know that I didn't hide my presence perfectly, but to sense me following her…' _"I just want to keep you company! Walking with somebody is better!"

Kozue Yuki could tell that Uzumaki Naruto is sincere and so agrees. She found her walk with the male blond quite enjoyable that she lost track of time.

Uzumaki Naruto escorts Kozue Yuki to the inn.

"Say…" Kozue Yuki awkwardly spoke. "Does that kid – Uchiha Sasuke have an older brother?"

Uzumaki Naruto startled at the inquiry stares at her blankly. '_Did she by chance met Itachi?' _"Why do you ask?"

"I just want to meet him again." Kozue Yuki spoke solemnly.

Uzumaki Naruto wasn't sure if he should speak something about it, decided to gather more information if the one that Kozue Yuki is looking for is one and the same Uchiha Itachi. "I'll help you gather information! "

"No thanks. As I said, I would like to do it on my own."

"…. Even so, my helping you will help you progress. You don't need not to accept my offer."

Kozue Yuki considers, eventually gave in.

Uzumaki Naruto did not say anything as Kozue Yuki spoke more of the man she searched for. He was definite that the person she is looking for is definitely Uchiha Itachi.

Uzumaki Naruto sat in the lounge writing a report on his latest completed mission when Nara Shikamaru walked in.

Nara Shikamaru had a look at the wall clock, saw it read as 04:15 in the afternoon. He sighs, sat beside Uzumaki Naruto. "Aren't you done with the report?"

"Shut up!" Uzumaki Naruto snarls. "Besides, I have OTHER problems!"

Nara Shikamaru's attention perked. "Troubles?"

Uzumaki Naruto growls. He spoke in the softest voice he could muster that Nara Shikamaru could hear. "Kozue Yuki, the one you brought back here…"

"? Yeah? You met her?"

Uzumaki Naruto sighs.

"Don't tell me you like her?" Nara Shikamaru knew it was quite impossible since the male blond have someone other in mind and everyone around aware.

"NO! it's just I pity her. I helped her to retrieve SOME of her memories, turned out that- hah~~~"

"?"

"She met with Itachi."

"Eh?" Nara Shikamaru's full attention on Uzumaki Naruto, his eyes bulged as if ready to jump out of his eye sockets. "Did you say MET?"

"It was in the past. Anyway, HE was the reason why she works as a mercenary; to chance a meeting with him. She fell in-love. I can't easily say that he is already dead."

"Ah~" Nara Shikamaru understanding how hard it is to break the news of someone dying. He had done something similar in the past, when he had to say to Kurenai of Sarutobi Asuma's death. "Well… SHE have to know, ELSE she will keep on searching."

"I don't know well Yuki. I don't think that I have the rights to say it."

"SHE opened up to you, I guess its fine?"

Uzumaki Naruto flashed a smile at Nara Shikamaru. "Thanks Shikamaru!" He rests his head on the desk, looked up to Nara Shikamaru with an upturned bright eyes. "I could really rely on YOUR help."

"Yeah… Yeah… Whatever… Just finish already your report. The Hokage won't be happy if you keep on idling." Nara Shikamaru stood up, took his leave. He glanced back standing at the doorway, then disappears.

Uzumaki Naruto latter arranges to meet with Kozue Yuki, the subject matter of finding out about her man. He met with her at his training ground afternoon. He felt a slight guilt seeing her hurry towards him. Knew that it would be hard to break the news of Uchiha Itachi's death. And when he brought up the news of death, did not expect her to act coldly.

"I see…" Kozue Yuki softly spoke.

Uzumaki Naruto stares, wondering if Kozue Yuki had actually understood what he said. "Yuki-san…"

"Can you tell me the details?" Kozue Yuki spoke rather calmly.

Uzumaki Naruto told the details of what he knows although he knows that it should not be spoken lightly. He knew at least that she would not say or do anything.

"That fool…" Kozue Yuki breathes as Uzumaki Naruto finished telling of Uchiha Itachi he knows.

Uzumaki Naruto stares at Kozue Yuki, taken by surprise seeing that she started to cry. "Ah!"

"That guy should have asked for help at least!"

'_Ugh… What to do?!' _Uzumaki Naruto ponders how to console Kozue Yuki.

"I guess I will leave Konoha now." Kozue Yuki declared, managed to stop crying.

"Eh?!"

"I heard what I need to know. You say it's a secret… I will take it to the grave then! Thank you for telling me Uzumaki Naruto. If there is a time that you need help, I will come. JUST ASK!"

"Yuki…"

Uzumaki Naruto joined to say a farewell to Kozue Yuki and co; dare not exchange words knowing that Kozue Yuki will be alright despite hearing Uchiha Itachi's demise.

"Be careful accepting jobs!" Tsunade voiced, aware of the exchange information between Uzumaki Naruto and Kozue Yuki.

"Yes!" someone from Kozue Yuki's company answered.

"Naruto…" Kozue Yuki waved the blond to come closer. She gave him a startle, gave a peck on the forehead.

"Uwa?!" Uzumaki Naruto covered his forehead which was kissed. Embarrassed.

"Thanks Naruto!" Kozue Yuki turned, took lead which forced her companions to rush saying farewell. Tears streak down her cheeks as she gazes at the blue sky. _'Aaaah~~~ I was too late. I wish I could have come to your aid. I will try my best to protect what YOU have protected. Itachi. I LOVE YOU, always.'_

END….

Bknight: I have always liked Uchiha Itachi so I made this for him… I didn't add the details how Kozue Yuki met Uchiha Itachi here. Sorry. I have it all written down, except I want to elaborate more. R&R.


End file.
